The Next Time
by The Timeless Writer
Summary: Peter is struggling after the events of Scarlet's betrayal, he's blaming himself for this and he can't trust himself after this. But maybe a certain someone can help him through this


**_Triskelion_** ** _Science Lab_**

Spider Man just stood there with tears in his eyes, as his was just unmasked by Scarlet Spider, who was secretly a spy for Doctor Octopus and is now of the Sinister Six which was now called the Sinister Seven. Peter feels many things inside him, anger, regret and sadness for trusting Scarlet.

 **(I...I...d...I don't...no. This can't be happening)**

 **"** So all of this time, Spider Man turns out to be a juvenile boy, It doesn't really surprise me now the more that I think of it" Doc Ock said in an evil tone with happiness as he finally beat his enemy by exposing him for who he really his.

Peter looked at Scarlet with anger "You...how could you do something like this Scarlet!? we were your friends!?"

Scarlet just looked down at Spider Man like he was nothing "What, you really think that I actually cared about you or anyone else here, you think I cared about Cho? or Miles? or even Flash?. But do you know now what the funny thing about this..."Peter" is that you would just defend me in any way, proving that you will trust anyone because you believe that there a good person inside. Well, newsflash Parker some people aren't good inside they are just who they are, and this...is who I am. This it what happens when you trust someone so blindly that they will eventually turn on you in an second. That has always been your biggest weakness you trust to easily and now...trust will be the thing that will kill you in the end"

Spider Man didn't have anything to say. He felt like everything he worked up to has come fallen down on himself like a demolished house had come crashing on top of him.

Doc Ock however was finley happy about this that he defeated his greatest enemy. he turned to Scarlet and said "Scarlet, will you do the honor of finishing Mr Parker once and for all?" Scarlet then had his stingers out "Gladly" he had his hand in the air ready to strike at Peter.

Peter then closed his eyes waiting for it to happen as he hadn't the will to even move. Scarlet was prepared to kill Peter he didn't even hesitate when Octavius ordered him to do it. As Scarlet was about to strike he was suddenly been blasted across the room by an blue energy blast.

Peter opened his eyes and saw that Nova had returned. "Sup Web Head! did you miss me?!" Peter was happy that he saw his old friend again. Then suddenly White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man come out of nowhere to come and aid Spider Man "Alright team, take down Ock!" White Tiger ordered the team.

"You got it!" said Power Man as he charged towards Doc Ock and started to strike him. Iron Fist joined as well but Ock was defending himself with his tentacles.

White Tiger and Nova then started to attack Scarlet. "Spidey trusted you and you just stab him in the back!" White Tiger shouted at Scarlet as they were trading blows "He was an idiot to think that, he should of learned not to trust people so easily, I just showed him the hard way!" Doc Ock manged to get Power Man and Iron Fist off him. "Scarlet! we don't have time for this nonsense grab the device and retreat!"

Scarlet nodded and he grabbed White Tigers arm and threw her at Nova. Both, being lunged at the side of the room. Scarlet then grabbed the device following Ock outside. There was a Hydra jet waiting for them outside, all of the Sinister Seven got on the jet, before they flew away Ock said to Peter" Farewell Mr Parker I hope when we next meet you won't be so prone to be so gullible!" The jet instantly flew away leaving the academy.

Nova shouted "Yeah you better run you...wait did Ock just call you Parker?" Spider Man didn't reply. His old team ran up to him, they weren't aware of the situation. iron Fist asked "What happened my friend?"

Spider Man gave no answer. Nova was a bit worried about this and said" c'mon Spidey your starting to scare us what happen between you and..." White Tiger placed her hand on his shoulder she looked at him and shook her head. She knelt down next to Spider Man and asked softly "Peter, please tell us what happened"

Peter eventually mustered up his courage and said "Ben...he...he was the spy all along...he...revealed my identity to Ock" They all gasped at this, each member of the team were thinking the same thing, Scarlet would pay for his betrayal. All except of White Tiger she was willing to help Peter however she can"Pete, it's alright were here to.."

Then the Web Warriors came in. "Spidey the Sinister Six made a get away, they...oh" Kid Arachnid just noticed the destroyed science lab. Iron Spider took around and asked "but where's Scarlet?"

Peter suddenly got angered when he heard his name, he up fiercely and said " He's not here and do you know why? It's because he was the traitor all along, not Rhino, it was Scarlet all along. Oh and do you know what makes it even better? HE JUST REVEALED MY IDENTITY TO MY WORST ENEMY!

The Web Warriors were shocked at this. Peter then grabbed his mask and put it on, he then stormed out of the room.

 **One Day Later**

The academy was currently being rebuilt...again, but the Avengers were their to protect the academy from any threats. Iron Man, Falcon and Hulk was helping with the reconstitution. Captain America and Black Widow was with Nova and their were speaking with Maria Hill about Nick Fury's disappearance, the new director of S.H.I.E.L.D in Nick Fury's absence. Whizzer was rounding up all of the academy students to move them to a temporary base.

"So do you know where he is Mr Alexander?" asked Maria Hill

"I do, but Fury told me it was confidential so I can't tell you" Nova nervously chuckled

Hill gave him a glare that Fury would give but it was just as scary.

Thor and Hawkeye was talking about the events of the Sinister Seven's attack.

"A madman like Octavius should be imprisoned in Suters realm for all eternity. and the Spider Of Scarlet is a coward for revealing the Man Of Spiders identity to that madman!"

"Ya I know, but that Petey kid should've been more careful of who he should trust"

"That is not...wait, how do you know his name?"

Hawkeye shrugged and said "I may of overheard one of the students talking about his real name"

"Barton!"

"What? I thought it would help more if we got on a name basis"

"But The Man Of Spiders doesn't know your real name"

"Aw come on that Petey kid is..."

He then felt something behind him. he looked around and saw Hulk behind him. He looked angry.

"His name is Peter, and you better not make fun of this, or you'll find Devil in your room for a week" Hulk said angrily

Hawkeye chuckled nervously and walked off quickly before any harm could come of him.

White Tiger was with Amadeus and Miles, she wanted to know what happened in her absence "So it was Scarlet not Rhino?" "It appears so" said Cho in a calm but shaken tone,

Miles however wasn't calm about this"It appears so!? Nu-uh it doesn't appear and freaking is! We trusted Scarlet with all of our lives and look where it got Peter." "Miles!"

"NO DON'T MILES ME! SCARLET PLAYED ALL OF US FOR FOOLS! THE WORST THING IS THAT WE TRUSTED THAT..."

"Thats enough son!" shouted a certain veteran solder

The three of them turned to the voice that called them. It was Captain America.

"Now I know what's it like to trust someone and to have them betray you. But this shouldn't destroy you as a team. The best thing to do from this, is learn and soon you'll get by this someday, and when you do it will make all of you stronger, understand?"

The three of them were silent after his words. Iron Fist and Power man walked up to them.

"We manged to find Spidey, his in the science lab, we tried to talk to him but he wouldn't speak at all" said Power Man

"His chi is unbalanced as he is struggling the recent betrayal of Ben Reilly"

"Who's gonna talk to him" asked Kid Arachnid

They all wondered who was going to do it. White Tiger walked up and said "I'll do it"

They all looked at each other.

"Tiger, are you sure?" asked Iron Spider

"He needs someone for this, It doesn't matter if he wants our help or not he needs one of us to help him through this"

She walked off to the science lab to see Spider Man and help him. Leaving the others on how Spider Man would react.

 _ **The Science Lab**_

The science lab was in the near process of being rebuilt, but it was being halted because Spider Man has higher access then them, he told them to hold on the reconstruction. Spider Man was standing by a destroyed wall, holding his mask in his hands wondering where it went all wrong for him.

 **(I trusted someone I shouldn't and looked what happened, my secret identity revealed to my worst enemy, the academy being destroyed, putting everyone here in danger and my friends and family will be in constant danger because of this. I don't know how I can live with this guilt on me)**

Spider Man didn't know it but White Tiger was behind him, worrying about her friend. She slowly walked behind him

"Hey Pete, you doing okay?"

Spider Man didn't answer at first, he was still pondering how this could'a happen on his watch, but he couldn't be alone right now. he sighed and said

"Not really, I tried to keep people safe and Ock still won, no matter what I do he'll always beat me"

"You couldn't of known this would happen, you can't blame yourself for what Ben..."

"Don't say that name!" Spider Man shouted furiously

White Tiger was then shocked in a gasping state

"He doesn't deserve that name...it belonged to a good man, Scarlet is not a good man"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you"

Peter sighed and said

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't snapped at you like that, I'm just... _Sigh_ I just wished things had been different. I just wish I could of prevented this. All of this, is on me"

"Listen Peter, you don't have to be alone through this, when my...when my father died I thought I was alone I felt like like his death was my fault, his death weighed on me for years. But, then I joined S.H.E.I.L.D the guys helped me, but you helped me most of all, you got me through my worst times. You were the one person who changed me for the better. And not just me but Sam, Luke, Danny and everyone here at the academy, you did all of this, so don't let Scarlet destroy you for this, your the better man then he will ever be. Your the hero Peter and you will stop Ock no matter"

She then hold his hand, Peter was a little shaken about this, he did like Ava in a...certain way but he didn't think she felt the same way. He turned and looked at her, she took of her mask.

"Are you sure Ava?"

"You may not know it, but you'll get by this, but don't be alone on this, you have us by your side. We'll help you no matter what, but... we need you Peter...I...need you"

They gazed into each others eyes for a while, they moved the head slowly towards each other. Their lips then came into contact, they were kissing for a long while, they eventually broke apart after five minutes. Ava was happy she waited for so long for this moment, Peter's mood was slightly went up.

"Wow, that was...wow" Peter said astonished

"Right I know...but that aside, were here for you no matter what"

Peter then grew a little smile and said "Thanks Ava I needed this,"

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a little alone time right know, but I'll be alright"

"Okay"

Peter then left the science lab, he was walking inside the academy thinking about what he should do know.

 **(That was...unexpected, I'm not saying I didn't like it...I just...uh still it was nice while it happened, but Ava does have a point, I shouldn't let this destroy me, Dock may know my name but this won't stop me from putting that madman in bars, and when I see Scarlet again he'll know he was wrong. I'm not weak I am the better man then he'll ever be. And when I see the both of them again, I'll be ready, no matter what. But It will be the next time. The Next Time)**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this short story, sorry if it's too short but the next episode will be on soon so I wanted to get this out as soon as possible, please tell me what you think of this story and I hope you enjoyed it. See you around!**


End file.
